


Boys on Film

by Extempore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AMV, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extempore/pseuds/Extempore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uploaded as part of the Fan Video Diversity Showcase.</p><p>I made this vid in 2006 during a brief flirt with AMV creation to show my slasher lady friends why they should consider trying out this series. Yes, I'm shallow like that.<br/>(Sitting on a much better machine now, out of synch moments become painfully obvious, but such is life - and tech evolution. ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys on Film

[Boys on Film](http://vimeo.com/39818554) from [Extempore](http://vimeo.com/user11134750) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
